A thousand years
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Después de la pelea contra Marte todo vuelve a la normalidad...al menos hasta que a una Diosa aburrida se le ocurra poner de cabeza a Palestra ¿que problemas traerá esta situación consigo? Advertencia: Oc's y OoC
1. Chapter 1

Hi…aquí estoy de nuevo con otra locura xD. Este capítulo fue hecho por mí y mi hermanita Sumiko :D juju.

Como la mayoría de mis fics este contiene Oc's y personajes OoC.

Sin más por el momento, agradezco a todos los que lo lean.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Omega NO me pertenecen**

Después de la dura batalla contra Mars, todo volvió a la normalidad en la Tierra.

Los 6 santos de bronce se habían ganado un pequeño descanso gracias a todos sus esfuerzos y se separaron. Koga, Soma y Yuna se fueron en un corto viaje a Japón, Ryuho volvió a los 5 viejos picos para pasar un tiempo de paz con sus padres, Haruto volvió a su aldea, mientras que Eden...había estado de luto un tiempo, pero después les hizo compañía a Koga y los otros.

AL volver a Palestra, se toparon con la sorpresa de ver estudiantes nuevos, así como se alegraron de ver a sus viejos compañeros sanos y salvos.

EL profesor Geki los felicitó por haber logrado salvar a la señorita Saori y les dio sus merecidos respetos.

Se podía notar que después de todos los conflictos, los santos se volvieron mucho más unidos, así como que Ryuho se veía más fuerte en cuanto a su salud y muy feliz, al tener a su padre en perfectas condiciones.

Eden ya no se distanciaba tanto, se podía decir que los otros 5 santos se habían vuelto sus hermanos.

Los santos de oro que quedaron fueron perdonados por Athena y quedaron como santos de su constelación guardiana. Athena se alegró de ver a Kiki con vida, ya que siempre lo vió como un hijo, le agradeció el haber reparado las armaduras de oro y de bronce. Su deber era cuidar su casa correspondiente y velar por el bien de la Tierra.

Saori al ver a Seiya vivo, no dudó en abrazarlo y llorar en él, como en los viejos tiempos, mientras que Seiya solamente la consolaba.

Las clases en Palestra se habían vuelto más fáciles para nuestros 6 bronceados, ya que manejaban el 7mo sentido.

Un día Seiya y Saori viajaron a Palestra para ver cómo habían progresado koga y sus amigos, además de agradecerles de nueva cuenta todo lo que hicieron por el mundo.

—Saori, Seiya—grita Koga emocionado—me alegro mucho de verlos

—A nosotros también nos da gusto verlos—Saori sonríe—hemos venido para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho

—ohh no fue nada—dice soma— es nuestro deber como santos

—son unos santos honorables—Seiya les guiña el ojo

—jeje gracias—responden un poco apenados

—jaja no tienen por qué sentirse apenados—Seiya mira detenidamente a Ryuho—uhmm...realmente eres idéntico a tu padre—dice Seiya mientras Ryuho se sonroja

—Oh vamos Ryuho no te pongas tímido—Soma le jala el cachete

—Hey, no me jalonees

—Ay...no seas niño

—Basta Soma, déjalo—interviene Yuna

—Bah, está bien—Soma se cruza de brazos

—Oye Saori—le susurra Seiya—¿no te recuerdan un poco a nosotros cuando jóvenes?

—ja, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo?

—Athena—sama, Seiya—sama le pido mis disculpas por la osadía de mis compañeros—dice Eden avergonzado

—¡HEY!—gritan los aludidos

—De verdad...perdóneme—suspira

—Tranquilo Eden—Seiya sonríe—Hyoga, Ikki y yo éramos peores

—Cierto—dice Saori con una gotica en la cabeza— Shun, Shiryu y yo los reprendíamos a diario

—¿Ya vieron?, no se estén peleando por pequeñeces—Haruto aparece en unos árboles cercanos

—Kyaaa—gritan los bronceados, a excepción de Eden

—No hagas eso Haruto—dice Koga molesto

—Vaya—Seiya suspira—Ikki también solía aparecerse de la nada

—Y Hyoga llegó a regañarlo por dejar a su hermano solo—susurra Saori—deberíamos volver a reunirnos todos...justo como antes del asunto de Hades—menciona con mirada triste

—Ohhh vamos señorita Athena, no se ponga triste—Ryuho intenta subirle el ánimo—es mejor verla sonriente

—Así es, escuche al mini dragón señorita

—¿Mini dragón?—dicen todos confundidos

—Oh bueno...mini lagartijo

—Oye Ariana, no le digas lagartijo a Ryuho

—uhmm ¿por qué?—lo mira confundida

—Solo...no le digas así

—Es verdad Ari, hazle caso al burro con alas—se acerca a Ryuho— oww es muy abrazable, es tan lindo

—Oh no, primero Paradox y ahora usted—Ryuho se deprime

—ehemm disculpe señorita—interviene Haruto—¿podría soltar a Ryuho?

—Ahmm...pero es que es tan lindo—dice mientras Ariana, Seiya y Saori niegan con la cabeza

—¿Quiénes son estas señoras?—pregunta Koga en un susurro

—Hey niño te escuché—Ariana se molesta—no somos ningunas señoras...somos Ariana y Sumiko, ex caballeros femeninos de Asteria y Rosa

—¿Cómo que "ex"?—dice Haruto confundido

—Ahmm larga historia—Saori sonríe

—¿Quieren un consejo?—Seiya se acerca a los chicos—no las provoquen

—Bueno...antes de que pregunten que hacen ellas aquí—interviene Saori—les diré que...como Ionia ya no está...Ariana tomará su lugar como directora de Palestra

—¿QUÉ?—gritan Koga y Soma

—shh León Menor, Pegaso, cállense

—uhhh pobres chicos—dice Seiya

—No digas eso Seiya/Burro con alas—lo regañan Sumiko y Saori al unísono y Ariana ríe maleficamente

—De verdad...mi más sentido pésame y condolencias—susurra Seiya

—Bueno yo...—interviene Yuna—...no creo que la señorita Ariana sea tan mala como directora

—uhmm—Koga mira a su nueva directora, quien aún ríe como loca—no sé ustedes, pero a mi ya me asustó

—¿Y ahora de que se ríe?—una joven se acerca al grupito

—Porque ella es un demonio reencarnado del Hades—responde Seiya

—Espera ¿qué?—Ariana eleva su cosmos

—Que...que eres una hermosa mujer y eres la reencarnación del bien...

—No puedo creer que aún le tema—piensa Saori

—Realmente me parece mala—susurra Haruto

—Tranquilo—Saori sonríe— no es mala, solamente que hace algunos años...dejó traumado a Seiya

—Nuestra nueva directora es mala muahahaha—Soma saca una lámpara de quien sabe dónde y se la pone en la cara para hacer efecto tenebroso

—Un dato—Seiya susurra—su directora es bipolar... y la otra...tiene dos personalidades

—Ah demonios

—Si, pero no se los mencionen o terminarán en otra dimensión

—¿Mencionar que?—dice Sumiko aún abrazando a Ryuho

—ahmmm nada

—Nada...

—Mujer ya suelta al pobre chico—Ariana la regaña

—Ok ok—lo suelta

—Fui abierta brutalmente como pistache—susurra la joven que apenas se unió al grupo

—...—Haruto la mira

—¿Qué ocurre?—le pregunta

—uhmm—se acerca a ella—¿dónde rayos estabas?—la agita

—uf...ni yo sé a dónde fui a parar

—Es más despistada que nosotros—piensan Seiya y Sumiko

—Bueno—Haruto suspira— eso ya no importa, me alegro de que estés bien—la abraza

—Y bien…¿quién es ella?—susurra Koga

—Ni idea—dicen Eden y Yuna

—Es una estudiante de Palestra, al igual que nosotros—interviene Soma—pero…desapareció por un tiempo y…pensamos que había desertado

—Oh ya recuerdo—Eden chasquea los dedos—es el santo femenino de Vulpécula…Viridiana

—Mucho gusto Viridiana—dice Koga

—El gusto es mío

—Ahh pero también ella es hija de…—Sumiko no pudo terminar ya que Seiya le tapó la boca

—¿De quién?—preguntan los bronceados

—De…nadie importante

—¿Pero cómo puedes decir que…?—vuelven a tapar su boca

—Están ocultando algo—piensa Yuna

—Ok ok….ya me callo

—Gracias—Ariana suspira— a propósito Seiya

—¿Si?

—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar junto a los demás dorados en el Santuario?

—Pues…Saori me dio la autorización de venir

—uhmm en ese caso debería darles la misma libertad a los demás dorados—susurra Sumiko

—Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo—piensa Seiya

**Santuario**

—Demonios…me van a salir raíces—dice Harbinger frustrado

—Ya no te quejes—dice Kiki

—Esto es….extremadamente…aburrido—Fudo suspira

—pff cuando acepté ser caballero dorado…no creí que debería estar en mi templo echando raíces esperando a que algún enemigo idiota se aparezca—dice Paradox frustrada

—Pues ese es nuestro deber

—¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?, ¿salir un rato?...Seiya se largó

—Seiya es el consentido de Athena—susurra Kiki

—Ay…vámonos—dice Harbinger decidido

—¿Acaso no es suficiente para ustedes el haber salido de sus templos y venir a fastidiarme a Aries?

—La verdad…no—responde Paradox

—Bien…—suspira resignado—salgamos

—¿A dónde piensas ir?—interviene Genbu

—A…cuidar a Athena

—¿Es en serio?—pregunta Fudo

—Te refieres…¿a Palestra?

—¡SI!, vamos a Palestra…ahí está Ryuho—dice Paradox contenta

—No—Genbu la mira molesto

—¿Acaso me estás desobedeciendo?—pregunta Paradox del odio

—ehemm…vamos—dice arrepentido

—Pero…

—¿Qué Fudo?

—En Palestra…hay gente…chicas

—¿Y?

—Pues…las chicas fangirlean, y aquí tenemos un buen ejemplo—señala a Paradox

—¿Y eso qué?—dice la chica—¿acaso temes que traten de violarte?—se ríe

—Ser violado…o corrompido—Genbu hace una balanza con sus manos

—uhmm no sabría que escoger—susurra Fudo

—Bueno…podemos encargarnos de eso ahora—Paradox le guiña el ojo

—¡KIKI AYUDA!

—A mí no me metas en eso

—Llévanos ya a Palestra…me gusta ser virgen

—hmp—ríe—ok…sujétense—se teletransportan a Palestra

**De vuelta en Palestra**

—Waaa—grita Seiya

—Oh oh…Paradox—Ryuho se oculta tras sus amigos

—Amor de mi vida—dice Paradox contenta

—Hey tu—Sumiko se atraviesa— aléjate de él

—Disculpa, ¿y tú eres?

—No te importa, solo aléjate de el

—Basta, no peleen innecesariamente—interviene Saori

—Si señorita—dicen las chicas avergonzadas

—¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunta Seiya

—Pues…había tres opciones, soportarlos al quejarse, dejar que nos salieran raíces…o ver qué es lo que Paradox hacía para corromper a Fudo

—Oh…entiendo

—Shh hay menores—dice Sumiko

—De cualquier modo no nos hacen caso—susurra Harbinger mientras señala a los bronceados, quienes juegan piedra, papel o tijera

—Que mal plan—con aura depresiva

—Tranquila—Ariana anima a su amiga

—Ahh los jóvenes santos—Fudo sonríe pero al instante enarca una ceja confundido—…y una chica que no…—mira fijamente Viridiana

—ehemm ¿por qué me está mirando?—le susurra a Haruto

—¿Quién?—empieza a buscar— ahh…no sé

—Oye Fudo—Harbinger pasa su mano frente a su compañero

— ah ¿Qué?

—wuuuuu—dice Genbu

—¿Qué?—repite Fudo

—Talvez…Fudo si resulte violado

—Jaja si, y no por mí—Paradox ríe

—¿De qué hablan?

—Esto es…raro—piensa Saori

—¿Qué pasa?—dice Fudo con fastidio

—Amigo…esto no es fácil pero…fuiste violado—dice Genbu al momento que Fudo se pone pálido

—¿Q-qué?

—Lo que oíste—dice Kiki

—¡Explíquense!

—¿Qué parte de "fuiste violado" es la que no entendiste?—Harbinger ríe

—Por Athena—Paradox suelta la carcajada—sí que estás en las nubes

—¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

—En que te estaban tomando el pelo y todavía te lo crees Fudo—interviene Seiya—¿te parece poco?

—Ash…odio que jueguen así

—Comprendo tu enojo—Ariana se acerca a él

—¿uh?

—Tranquilo—pasa el brazo por su hombro y coloca, sin que Fudo se diera cuenta, sus dedos en la cabeza del chico—la verdad no debería hacer esto—susurra

—¿Qué cosa?—la mira confundido

—Esto—susurra— Recovered Memories!

—¿Qué hiciste?—se sacude molesto

—Un favor

—Si claro…solo me provocaste un dolor de cabeza—se cruza de brazos y suspira—me largo, iré a meditar—se va molesto

—Uh…¿a dónde irá?—pregunta Haruto

—Déjalo, es antisocial—Koga mira a Ryuho—¿y tú de que te escondes?

—De Paradox

—Se ve que te traumó de por vida—dice Eden

—¿Quiénes son ellos?—pregunta Viridiana

—Caballeros dorados Vulpécula—responde Eden

—No me digas así, llámame por mi nombre

—De acuerdo…Vi…ridiana

—Oigan ustedes—Ariana llama a los bronceados— váyanse a sus clases, no anden aquí de vagos

—Si señorita—se inclinan respetuosamente y se retiran

—En cuanto ustedes—mira a los demás—es necesario hablar

—Iré por Fudo—Kiki se iba pero es detenido por Sumiko

—Es mejor mantener a Fudo fuera de esto

—Vamos a tu oficina—dice Saori

—Por supuesto

—Kiki recuerda…no sabes nadad de nada—piensa el lemuriano

—Tengo un mal presentimiento—piensa Paradox

**En la oficina**

—ehemm ¿qué sucede?—pregunta Harbinger después de un largo silencio

—Bueno…¿acaso saben por qué Fudo se "perdió" por unos momentos?

—No—responden los dorados al unísono

—¿Hormonas?—dice Seiya

—Mejor dinos que ocurre—dice Paradox

—Está bien—suspira pesado y se prepara para contarles

* * *

Bien bien…primer capítulo….les describiré muy brevemente a las oc's

Ariana: cabello negro, ojos azul marino, la chica bipolar

Sumiko: pelirroja, heterocromía (tiene un ojo dorado y uno rojo)

Viridiana: cabello azul, heterocromía (sus ojos son rojos y verdes)


	2. Chapter 2

Bien…special thanks a Sumiko :D juju

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Omega NO me pertenecen**

* * *

Después de la explicación dada por Ariana, los caballeros dorados quedaron perplejos, eso era algo que ellos no se hubieran esperado.

—En resumen...—empieza Paradox—nos estás diciendo que...Fudo...es un asalta-cunas

—No Paradox

—Pues yo lo interpreté así jeje—se encoge de hombros

—No le podemos poner el título de err "asalta-cunas" porque a el no le llamó la atención—Genbu hace una mueca

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarnos eso?

—...Eso es lo que yo espero—sonríe nervioso—uhmm y...¿por qué Fudo no se acuerda?

—¿Por torpe?—Harbinger parpadea confundido—ok ni idea

—Porque...lo que paso fue...accidente, yo en lo personal...mando los recuerdos extraños...muy lejos—responde Sumiko

—Claro, eso dices—susurra Seiya

—Entonces que él se las arregle solo, fue culpa suya

—Harbinger, debes tener en cuenta que lo que haga o no haga Fudo...nos puede perjudicar a nosotros

—Entonces...hay que ayudarlo a recordar—Paradox truena sus dedos

—No—dice Saori—debe hacerlo por si mismo

—Así es, lo malo es que si se niega a "recordar" puede tener muchos problemas

—¿Qué clase de problemas?—interviene Genbu

—Pues...con respecto a su bienestar mental, puede volverse...uhmm loco...o algo parecido a un zombie—Ariana se encoge de hombros

—Bien, desde mi punto de vista...—interviene Kiki—dudo que él enloquezca

—Bueno...si no enloquece... le puede ir peor

—¿Cómo?

—Puede olvidar todo acerca de su vida

—O sea...o recuerdas a fuerzas...o te jodes

—Exacto—sonríe— así funciona esa técnica je—en ese momento llega Fudo y se hace un silencio sepulcral

—...—pasea su mirada por los presentes

—ahmm..."ola k ase?"—pregunta Ariana

—Yo...nada...nuevo

—No Fudo, se dice "buscando a mis compañeros o k ase"—Sumiko trata de romper la tensión

—ahmm de acuerdo—dice no muy convencido

—¿No habías ido a meditar?

—Ese era mi plan, pero sentí sus cosmos alejarse y...empecé a buscarlos...¿sucede algo?, ¿por qué se reunieron sin avisarme?

—ahmm pues...—Seiya se rasca la cabeza—¿recordaste algo?

—Recordar...¿qué cosa?

—Tomaremos eso como un no—piensa Sumiko

—Lo moleré a golpes—piensa Harbinger

—Nada Fudo, nada

—Ustedes se traen algo...díganme que sucede

—No podemos—responde Ariana—hey...¿a dónde chavo?—pregunta al ver a Fudo alejarse

—Si no me van a decir que sucede...me voy de aquí—sale de la oficina molesto

—Ya entenderá—piensa Saori

—De verdad me siento mal por no poder decirle—susurra Genbu a Kiki

—Ya escuchaste...debe averiguarlo el solo

**Patio de Palestra**

—Demonios, ¿qué pasa con la gente ahora?—piensa Fudo molesto—¿qué es lo que quieren ocultar?—empieza a refunfuñar, pero se detiene al escuchar una voz—ahh?

—hmp no debería evitar así las clases pero...es tan aburrido, siento que siempre repiten lo mismo...me gustaría hacer algo nuevo—suspira

—hmm con que no te gustan las clases

—uh?—voltea confundida—¿quién está ahí?

—Fudo de Virgo—se acerca a ella

—¿Qué haces aquí?—dice molesta

—Estaba de paso

—Si claro, de paso—susurra—es de mala educación espiar a las personas

—Y también es de mala educación levantarle la voz a un superior—la observa detenidamente de pies a cabeza

—...¿por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Pues...con...esa cara

—Solo tengo una cara—hace una mueca

—arghh no me refería a eso

—Te miro porque...me pareces conocida

—¿En serio?, pues no nos habíamos visto hasta el día de hoy

—hmmm si solo pudiera ver su rostro—piensa

—¡Ya basta!—grita molesta—deja de mirarme así—Fudo simplemente la ignora y sigue viéndola

—Idiota—enciende su cosmos—Fire Rings!— unos círculos de fuego salen disparados hacia Fudo y empiezan a rodearlo

—Khan!

**En la oficina**

—Ah...mierda—Ariana siente el par de cosmos y sale corriendo

—Esto no puede ser bueno—piensa Sumiko y sale tras ella

—Será mejor que nosotros también vallamos a ver qué sucede

—Tienes razón, vamos

**De nuevo en el patio**

—Vaya...debo reconocerle que tiene fuerza—piensa Fudo

—Fire...rings!—vuelve a lanzar su ataque

—Ohm!

—Otra vez me ha regresado el ataque—piensa molesta—tengo que ponerme atenta, o de lo contrario...

—¡Basta...deténganse ustedes dos!—grita Seiya

—¡VIRIDIANA! ¡DETENTE!—grita Ariana siendo ignorada

—Argh suficiente, debemos usar fuerza para detenerlos—dic Harbinger decidido

—No Harbinger—interviene Saori—uno de los dos tendrá que ceder

—¿Qué?, la chica se va a matar si sigue atacando a Fudo

—Señorita...—susurra Kiki

—Habrá que esperar un milagro—susurra Sumiko

—Pegasus...Ryu Sei Ken—el meteoro cae frente a Viridiana y ésta sale despedida por los aires

—Yo no me refería a eso...pero está bien para mi—dice un poco alegre

—Koga...—Ariana lo mira fijamente—¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en clase—dice molesta

—jeje lo siento señorita, pero Geki sintió el par de cosmos y...me dio permiso de venir...junto a Eden

—Bueno...gracias Koga—Saori le sonríe

—Si claro...gracias—susurra Viridiana con la cabeza gacha—tumbaste mi máscara

—...—Fudo se inclina y recoge la máscara

—Vulpécula—Eden se acerca—deberías saber que si Fudo hubiera querido...ya estarías muerta

—Gracias Eden—responde con sarcasmo mientras se levanta

—Sólo digo la verdad—observa a Fudo mirando la máscara

—hmp—Viri se acerca rápidamente hacia Fudo—dame eso

—Lo haré si me dejas ver tu rostro

—jajaja que buena broma...dámela

—Déjame ver tu rostro niñata

—No te mostraré nada, dame mi máscara

—Lo siento...pero tendrás que buscarte otra—le da la espalda y empieza a alejarse

—¿Qué pasa con Fudo?—piensa Eden

—Dámela, no seas maldito

—Adiós—se despide con la mano

—grr—corre hacia el tratando de atacarlo

—Shogyou danzai

—gah—al ser atada tropieza y cae—maldita sea—susurra

—No puede ser...ahora discuten por una máscara—dicen los dorados

—Bueno...eso es algo que no se ve todos los días—susurra Eden

—Esto es el colmo

—Estoy de acuerdo—dice Seiya—...pobre Viridiana

—Pero existe el karma Fudo—le dice Paradox

—Ahora—Fudo se acerca a la chica—déjame verte

—Vete al infierno

—Bueno tu...¿Sabes quién soy?, soy la reencarnación de Fudo—Myo

—Ahh mira...y yo soy la reencarnación de Perséfone

—Oye yo estoy hablando en serio

—Me importa poco, dame mi máscara

—¿Por qué no me dejas verte?

—Porque si lo haces deberé escoger entre amarte o matarte

—¿Y qué?

—¿Cómo que "y qué" Fudo?—dice Genbu

—¿Acaso te parece poco?—continua Paradox

—Ahmm...si

—Cínico—dice Viridiana molesta

—Claro—ríe levemente—solamente quiero saber algo

—¿Qué cosa?

—Saber quién eres y por qué me pareces conocida

—Ah claro, como dicen: la curiosidad mato al gato... sin embargo...el gato murió sabiendo—susurra lo último

—Exacto murió sabiendo—se agacha para quedar a la altura de la chica—entonces...¿me dejarás verte?, la verdad a mi me da igual esa ley, deberías omitirla solo por esta vez

—No

—Has visto al santo de águila, no lleva máscara

—Pero ella tiene el permiso de Athena

—Ahmm Viridiana—interviene Saori—si quieres también te doy esa libertad a tí

—¿Escuchaste eso?

—Si...—suspira—lo lamento pero...no puedo señorita—caída general

—¿Pero por qué?—dicen todos al unísono

—Pues...pues...simplemente me gusta usar mi máscara

—hmmm—Fudo observa la máscara y acto seguido la despedaza—ya no tienes máscara

—Maldito—enciende su cosmos y se libera de la cuerda sagrada

—Ay...no de nuevo—piensa Seiya

—Flaming...Needle!—muchas agujas salen disparadas

—Ohm—regresa el ataque

—uff agáchense todos

—Crystal Wall/Wall of Roses—dicen Kiki y Sumiko protegiendo a los demás

—Viridiana detén esto ahora mismo—ordena Ariana

—Hagan algo

—Ya sé—Ariana enciende su cosmos—Galaxian Explosion!—al ser sorprendidos por este ataque Fudo y Viridiana caen sin fuerza

—Ahh ahora tranquilos—dice Sumiko

—Ay Fudo—Paradox se acerca a el—no te muevas, voy a curarte

—No necesito que me ayudes—la mira fríamente

—Fudo, aceptar la ayuda de tus compañeros te hará más fuerte

—Bueno "x" te guste o no voy a curarte—Paradox enciende su cosmos y empieza a curarlo

—Eden, Ariana...ayuden a Viridiana—susurra Saori

—Claro—se dirigen rápidamente hacia ella

—Viridiana...¿estás bien?—Ariana la revisa un poco

—Si, estoy bien—sonríe

—Vaya "pelea" Vulpécula—susurra Eden—realmente tuviste suerte de no morir

—jaja calla, hierba mala nunca muere—ríe

—Chistosa—Eden sonríe de lado

—Viri...

—¿Si?

—Ve a disculparte con Fudo

—¿Qué?, pero si fue él el que rompió mi máscara

—Si pero...supongo que tu fuiste la que empezó de arisca

—Bueno, si—bufa molesta—pero tengo mi orgullo y no lo tiraré así como así por él

—Es una orden de tu maestra, ¡VE A DISCULPARTE CON ÉL AHORA!

—uff ok, no te enojes—se levanta y va con Fudo, quien también se levantaba—oye tu...lo...siento—susurra

—¿Qué?—enarca una ceja al no haberla escuchado

—¡QUE LO SIENTO!

—ahh...

—puff ya tuve suficiente, me largo—da media vuelta y empieza a caminar

—Hey espera

—¿Qué quieres?—encara a Fudo

—Vaya...

—¿Qué?, ¿acaso tengo monos en...—se cubre el rostro rápidamente avergonzada—...mi cara?...rayos

—No—sonríe levemente—...pero que curioso color de ojos

—Como si tú los tuvieras muy normales—piensa—vete al demonio—se gira y se va rápidamente

—¡ESPERA!

—Déjame

—uhmm y yo que pensaba que la conocía—suspira decepcionado

—Oye...Fudo...¿ya recordaste algo?—Seiya se le acerca

—¿Qué debo recordar?—dice con una venita en la frente

—Aghh Fudo...nada ya olvídalo—dice Seiya fastidiado

—Vaya, Viridiana es algo...brusca—le susurra Koga a Eden

—Solo es un poco agresiva

—¿Un poco?

—Sí...bueno volvamos a nuestra clase—Eden se encoge de hombros dispuesto a irse

—Bien—dice Koga resignado y se aleja junto a Eden

—Auch—Fudo empieza a revisar su brazo

—¿Qué te pasa?—pregunta Kiki extrañado

—Sentí...una especie de punzada en el—hace una mueca—...ahí está de nuevo—aprieta su brazo

—¿Punzada?—susurra Sumiko—Ari...Fudo fue golpeado

—Que sorpresa—parpadea confundida—a ver Fudo

—No sé cómo lo habrá hecho—Fudo deja que Ariana lo vea—me protegí todo el tiempo

—Quizas encontró una falla en tu Khan y la aprovechó—interviene Genbu

—uhmm—Ariana observa el antebrazo de Fudo atentamente—ya veo...tienes unas cuantas agujas enterradas

—Bien...¿cómo las saco?

—Rogándole a Viri que te las saque

—¿No las puedo sacar yo?

—No—responde Ariana

—¿Es enserio?—pregunta extrañado

—Sí, ahora ve a buscarla—le da un empujón, corriéndolo

—Bah...

—jaja no puedo creer que cayera—ríe Paradox en cuanto Fudo se aleja lo suficiente

—¿Caer?, ¿en qué?

—En lo de que no se puede sacar las agujas el mismo—dice Seiya

—Seiya...pero es que eso no era broma—Saori lo mira fijamente

—¿Era verdad?

—Sí, si tratas de quitarte las agujas por tu cuenta...solo logras enterrarlas más

—Oh oh—se rasca la cabeza—¿y creen que acceda a quitárselas?

—Siéndote honesta...no—responde Ariana

—Yo sólo espero que no vuelvan a pelearse—dice Kiki

—Exacto

**Con Viridiana**

—Ush ese ese…pedazo de humano, como me cayó mal, obligarme a mostrar mi rostro, ¿quién se cree que es?—patea una piedra—aghh por su culpa necesito una nueva máscara

—Oye niña—dice Fudo acercándose a Viridiana

—¿Qué parte de déjame en paz es la que no entendiste?

—Tienes un genio del demonio

—Cállate y lárgate—sigue caminando pero Fudo la detiene

—Oye...necesito que hagas algo

—Por ti supongo

—Supones bien—sonríe de lado

—Déjame pensar...no—se jalonea—suéltame

—Primero haz lo que te pida

—hmmm NO violador NO—le tira manotazos

—¿Pero…que?—piensa confundido—dime qué efecto tiene tu Flaming Needle

—Mi flaming...aja, sabía que había logrado golpearte, lo sabía—ríe

—Dime que efecto tiene—dice molesto

—ush pues...quema el cuerpo por dentro...supongo que podría llegar a matar...no lo sé, jamás he dejado que actúe al cien por ciento en alguien—lo mira fijamente—aunque...tú serás la excepción

—Bueno...quieras o no...tendrás que evitar que tenga efecto sobre mí

—Ni loca...ese es tu castigo por haber despedazado mi máscara

—Cierto...mea culpa...—sacude la cabeza—pero eso no importa, sácamelas

—Te dije que no, ya suéltame

—uff—suelta su brazo bruscamente—de acuerdo, me las sacaré yo mismo—se aleja molesto

—uhmm—lo mira irse—¡NO PODRÁS SACARLAS!—sopla su flequillo—pedazo de humano idiota

**Más tarde **

—Es hora de comer—dice Koga alegre

—Koga, ¿acaso sólo piensas en comer?—pregunta Yuna

—No, también pienso en los combates y en proteger a la señorita Saori

—Ya veo, ya veo

—Oye Koga…y ¿qué ocurrió?—interviene Ryuho

—¿En dónde?

—El maestro Geki te dijo que salieras junto con Eden a ver porque el cosmos de Fudo y Viridiana andaban tan bruscos

—Ahh eso…pues…peleaban

—¿Por?

—Hasta donde sé yo…por la máscara de Viridiana

—¿Qué?, eso no tiene sentido

—Pues yo no sé—dice Koga con una gotica en la cabeza

—Espera—interviene Haruto—eso quiere decir que…¿Viridiana no trae máscara?

—Pues…tomando en cuenta que Fudo se la despedazó—responde Eden— no, no trae máscara

—Ahh entonces debo buscarla

—¿Para qué?—Yuna enarca una ceja

—No puede andar de un lado a otro sin máscara

—Yuna lo hace

—Pero Yuna es Yuna, Viridiana pues…es ella, y no le gusta andar sin máscara—se va

—ahh bueno—todos con una cara de póker

**En la oficina**

—Kyaaa

—Ay como grita Fudo—dice Genbu

—auch, Paradox duele—Fudo hace una mueca

—Creí que le habías pedido...que te sacara las estúpidas agujas

—Pues eso fue lo que hice, pero la muy desgraciada me mandó a la goma—se queja—Paradox...con cuidado

—Se hombre y aguántate—dice Harbinger tratando de no reir

—Cállate

—Apoyo a Harbinger—menciona Kiki—¿y tú Ariana?

—Yo digo...que debe de rogar porque Viri se compadezca de él y le saque eso, Paradox no va a poder

—Es divertido verlo sufrir—Paradox sonríe—¿ves Fudo?, es tu karma

—Díganme lo que quieran, pero no voy a rogarle a esa niña—se encoge de hombros

—Entonces sufrirás por cada aguja que tengas en tu brazo

—Fudo, ¿qué parte de "las agujas no salen a menos que las saque ella" es la que no entendiste?, si continúan intentando sacarlas...van a empeorarlo todo

—¿Por qué solo ella puede?

—Esas cosas están hechas con su cosmos y bueno...actúan como si estuvieran vivas, si sienten un cosmos extraño tratando de tomarlas se entierran más, mientras que si ella las llama de vuelta...salen

—Que raro—Kiki enarca una ceja

—Ve a rogarle a la mocosa y punto—Harbinger golpea la mesa

—No le rogaré, entiende

—Sí, si lo harás—dice Kiki enfadado

—Oblíguenme

—Como quieras—Ariana y Sumiko lo golpean

—Hey, abusivas

—Y seguimos nosotros—dicen los dorados tronándose los nudillos de los dedos

—ehemm—nervioso— no lo hare, primero dejo de ser virgen

—Bueno dejaras de ser virgen—Paradox se acerca lentamente

—No la tientes y mejor ruégale a Viridiana

—Vas Fudo, si Paradox no te viola...lo hare yo—Ariana sonríe maliciosamente

—Jeje esto está bueno—Sumiko saca una cámara de quien sabe dónde— y yo te grabo Fudo

—La verdad...preferiría ser violado por Ariana

—No sabes lo que dices—susurra Seiya

—Bueno...de cualquier modo no le rogaré, he dicho

—Si lo pones así—Paradox se encoge de hombros—¿lista Ariana?

—Obvio—rie—preparate para grabar Sumiko

—Claro

—hmp—Fudo empieza a sudar frío

—Aqui vamos—piensa Ariana

—¡No!, mi mamá no hará nada con nadie

—Ahh Xiomara...ola k ase?—saluda Seiya

—Evitando que mi mamá se viole a un dorado o k ase

—jaja ¿ves Fudo?—Sumiko señala a la chica—ella si entiende lo del "ola k ase?"

—Yo nunca tuve la necesidad de decir algo tan estúpido—susurra

—Xio, hermosa pilcatita, ¿qué haces aquí?—dice Ariana

—Bueno, es hora de comer y...no encuentro a Viri, ¿sabes donde está?

—Me temo que no bonita—suspira

—Pregúntale a él—Harbinger señala a Fudo

—¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—jaja mentirosita—dice Kiki—ella no es tu hermana

—Shh así lo manejamos—mira al caballero fijamente—¡KIKI!—se lanza a abrazarlo

—¿Qué tal Marita?

—Me pregunto que pensaría Shaka de su niña—piensa Saori

—Estoy muy bien Kiki—ríe—dime ¿qué le hizo ese pedazo de humano a mi hermana?

—Ya no hay respeto—piensa Fudo

—Pues...solo pelearon un poco

—Entiendo—susurra—entonces Sharon y Karol tenían razón

—Ahh ¿sabes dónde están?—pregunta Sumiko

—Sharon fue a buscar a Viridiana, y Karol...venía conmigo...pero ya no la veo—voltea hacia todos lados confundida

—Bueno...—Sumiko sonríe—vaya...Fudo está aguantando muy bien las Flaming needles

—¿No se las sacó?—pregunta Xiomara extrañada

—No

—Fue un gusto conocerte—abraza al hindú

—¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?—pregunta Fudo

—Que estás jodido

—...—Fudo se sonroja—soy capaz de aguantar bien—resopla—...soy yo o hace mucho calor

—Eres tú—dice Seiya

—Fudo muevete y ve por Viridiana—Saori esta preocupada

—Estoy bien—sonríe de lado y se deja caer

—¿Se va a morir?—entran dos chicas por la ventana

—Waa ¿acaso los niños de ahora no saben entrar a un cuarto descentemente?—dice Kiki

—Kiki...tu hacías lo mismo de niño—lo regaña Seiya

—uhmm tienes razón

—Sharon...Karol...—susurra Xiomara

—¿Sí?

—Ponganse sus estúpidas máscaras

—No las tenemos a la mano—las dos se encogen de hombros

—Hoy en día todas se creen en el derecho de desobedecer—piensa Seiya

—Fudo, no te mueras—Paradox le da un pequeño zape

—No me muero—se sienta y apoya su rosto en su mano

—Virgo,virgo, virgo—Xiomara niega con la cabeza—se ve que eres masoquista

—No, claro que no—la mira fríamente

—Me parece que sí

—Pues no es así—se levanta brusamente y vuelve a caer

—Yo digo...—empieza Genbu—que deberías hacer algo antes de que no puedas ni siquiera mover las piernas

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tal vez...si le hacemos una pequeña cortada...podamos sacarle las agujas—Karol sonríe

—¿Cómo sabes que es lo que ocurre?—Kiki enarca una ceja—mencionamos eso desde antes que llegaran

—No es así—responde Sharon—por lo menos yo si escuché la conversación

—ah...aparte de desobedientes... gustan de escuchar conversaciones ajenas—dice Saori en tono serio

—Discúlpenos—las chicas se inclinan respetuosamente

—Oh pero si son iguales—dice Harbinger sorprendido y todos lo miran feo

—¿A penas lo notaste?—dice Fudo—hasta mejor lo note yo...y estoy medio perdido

—Ay Harbinger

—Perdón, yo estoy más concentrado en Fudo

—uhmm—Fudo se recuesta—puras excusas

—¿Por qué te acuestas?

—El piso está frío y yo tengo calor—cubre sus ojos con sus brazos

—No bueno

—Ya está perdido—piensa Ariana mientras se acerca a Fudo

—...No violador no—le tira un manotazo al ver que intentaba tocarlo

—¿ahh?—lo miran confundidos

—Perdón, no sé ni porque dije eso—sonrojado

—Yo solo quería sentir tu temperatura

—Ahh...perdón de nuevo

—Je ok—pone su mano en la frente de Fudo—wow...está muy caliente

—¿En qué sentido?—Seiya hace una mueca de gracia

—En el bueno

—...

—En el sentido de que tiene fiebre—con una venita en la frente

—Ah muy bien

—Entonces es por eso que tengo calor—susurra el hindú

—Sí

—Bien—suspira pesadamente y se levanta con trabajo—entonces supongo que ahora si no tengo opción—camina hacia la puerta y sale de la oficina

—¿...?

**Comedor de Palestra**

—Koga, Soma ¿no pueden comer decentemente?—pregunta Yuna avergonzada

—msdfgdmn

—¿Qué?—enarca una ceja y Soma pasa el alimento

—Que no te de pena Yuna—sonríe

—Ay ustedes dos son imposibles—dice Ryuho

—Obvio—Koga y Soma estallan en risas

—Me dan pena ajena—susurra Eden

—Bueno…hay más mesas…puedes irte a otra—Koga lo mira fijamente

—uhmm tal vez lo considere

—¿Quién ganó?—pregunta Ryuho

—Ay…¿sigues con eso?—Soma bufa

—Perdón, pero es que tengo curiosidad

—Pues…fue…un doble K.O

—¿Fudo no pudo con ella?

—De hecho él iba ganando—añade Eden—pero…nuestra nueva directora intervino

—De cualquier modo…Fudo no lo estaba haciendo enserio—Koga bosteza—si lo hubiera hecho…bueno…

—No hubiera sido un buen final para Vulpécula—completa Eden

—Exacto—Koga se mete más comida a la boca—mmnlñlkfhfghftfvmmñ

—Koga no hables con la boca llena

—Dije que…nunca hubiera imaginado ver a Fudo actuando tan uhmmm….

—…¿payaso?

—Si justo eso, gracias Eden—suspira

— Bueno…me hubiera gustado ver su expresión cuando se enterara de que si fue herido—susurra Eden

—…jaja—Koga se imagina a Fudo haciendo un gesto estúpido

—wow…—Yuna ríe— no me imagino a Fudo sacado de onda

—A lo mejor puso una cara así—Soma hace un gesto extraño y sus compañeros ríen

—No que risa—Koga finge quitarse una lágrima—….¿por qué se callaron?

—¿De qué te ríes?

—…—palidece—de un chiste Fudo

—Que… tiene que ver conmigo—mira a los caballeros

—Fudo—interviene Eden—¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo…¿a qué vine?—pregunta más para él mismo—a si…has visto a…—se muerde la lengua

—Ah…

—Se me fue su nombre—con una gota en la cabeza

—¿Viridiana?

—Ella…—truena los dedos

—No sé, no la he visto—Fudo cae tipo anime

—Si yo fuera ella…—interviene Yuna—…me iría a mi habitación

—¿Dónde está su habitación?

—¿Tengo cara de saber dónde está?—Yuna enarca una ceja y Fudo la mira feo—ehemm perdón

—mñlmnmn—Soma empieza a hacerle señas a Fudo para indicarle como llegar a la habitación

—aja…gracias—se va corriendo

—Dudo mucho que le entendiera

—Por supuesto que me entendió—dice después de pasarse su comida

—Por mí que se fue a preguntarle a alguien más

**Habitación**

Sabrá Athena cómo pero Fudo si logró entender las indicaciones dadas por Soma y se dirigió al lugar tan rápido como pudo. No le importó nada, simplemente al llegar abrió la puerta y entró sin pedir permiso.

—Hey, ¿no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?—dice cortante mientras lee

—Quítame las agujas—ordena mientras respira rápidamente

—Vaya…no creí que actuarían tan rápido…¿intentaste quitártelas acaso?—sin despegar la vista del libro

—Yo no, Paradox

—uhmm yo te advertí que no podrías

—Sí, lo sé—bufa molesto—ahora sácamelas

—No

—Por favor

—...no—lo mira. El aspecto de Fudo no le gustó en lo absoluto, respiraba de manera muy rápida y se veía que le costaba, se le notaba un pequeño temblor en las piernas, sudaba un poco y tenía un leve sonrojo.

—¿Por qué?—pone los ojos en blanco

—Uhmmm dame 5 buenas razones para hacerlo

—Demonios—piensa—¿a fuerzas 5?

—Ok...3

—Bien...número uno...debes apoyar a tus compañeros, número 2...uhmm tienes bonitos ojos(?) y número 3...deje de lado mi orgullo para venir a buscarte

—La razón número 2 no tiene cabida aquí— se encoge de hombros— ¿tu orgullo?, déjame recordarte que yo también tiré mi orgullo a la basura por tí

—Ahh por favor niña

—...no—vuelve a fijar su vista en su libro

—...—la mira fijamente

—Puedes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí

—Si no me ayudas por la buena...lo harás a la mala—piensa—Nomaku Sanmanda Bazara Dan Kan!

—Brilliant Reflection!

—Demonios—piensa Fudo—que pena, no puedo creer que este tan debil...

—Vaya que eres torpe

La habitación queda en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que se escucha un golpe seco contra el suelo.

—¿ah?—deja de leer y mira a Fudo—oh oh...—deja su libro en la cama, se levanta y empieza a checar al hindú—ay...¿por qué a mi?—se agacha y mueve un mechón de cabello que se encontraba cubriendo el rostro del caballero—supongo que...ya le he causado suficiente dolor

Viridiana supira resignada y hace una pequeña cortada en el hombro de Fudo, acto seguido enciende su cosmos, empezando a sacarle las agujas. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, jala las agujas con sus dientes para terminar de retirarlas.

—Bueno...ya no me siento tan mal—piensa la chica—pero ahora...¿cómo lo saco de aquí?

* * *

Wiii por fin acabe de transcribir el capítulo 2 xD senti que me tarde años o.O.

Mas Oc:

Xiomara:sencillo, sería como la versión femenina de Shaka, solo que con un color de ojos más obscuro

Sharon y Karol: la versión femenina de Kanon, pero de cabello pelirrojo


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Omega NO me pertenecen, solamente mis oc's**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Fudo empezó a abrir los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces confundido, lo último que recordaba era haber ido con Viridiana para pedirle ayuda y de ahí, ya no era capaz de recordar nada.

—Al fin, ya era hora de que despertaras

—Vaya—Xiomara se asoma a la cama de abajo— Viridiana recuperará su cama—ríe

—uhmm—Fudo entrecierra los ojos ya que ve un poco borroso— ¿dónde…

—En nuestra habitación—dice Xiomara

—Así es—dice Viridiana— ahora…párate, quiero mi cama

—¿Acaso no dormiste cómoda conmigo Viri?

—ehemm—nerviosa

—Ok—baja de la litera—bien podrías haber dormido con él

—¿ah?—Fudo la mira confundido

—¿No ves que ocupa mi cama completa?

—jajaja no te hagas, cabías perfectamente bien aquí—se acuesta a un lado de Fudo y lo abraza como si de un peluche se tratara—¿lo ves?

—Estee…—Fudo se sonroja y se incorpora

—Oye tú, pedazo de humano, que nada te pase por la mente con mi hermana

—¿Qué?, pero si yo no hice nada, fue ella

—Si claro, te vi las intenciones

—¿Cuáles intenciones?, ¿estás loca?

—hmp…ninguna—agacha la cabeza—ya lárgate

—…¿por qué no me sacaste cuando estaba inconsciente?

—jajaja de hecho lo intentó—Xiomara ríe—debiste verla intentando sacarte jajaja fue algo muy cómico

—grr cállate, él pesa más que tú y las gemelas juntas

—¿i-intestaste cargarme?

—Sí, pero pesas demasiado, ¿acaso comes piedras?

—Deja de lado lo que coma…que por cierto…soy vegetariano, yo soy mayor que tú y te saco como mínimo unos 20 cm de altura

—¿Cuántos años tienes?—pregunta Xiomara

—Yo…25

—tss estás viejo

—Oye…—con una venita en la frente

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con que yo no pudiera sacarte?

—Que…esa es la razón por la que peso más y no pudieras hacerlo

—Anciano idiota

—No me digas anciano—enciende su cosmos

—Yo te voy a hablar como yo quiera—también enciende su cosmos

—tss esto está bueno—Xiomara los ve

—kyaa ya vete de aquí—grita Viridiana

Genbu y Sharon iban pasando por el pasillo y se detienen al escuchar los gritos. Genbu se preocupa y sin importarle nada entra a la habitación

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Estos dos pelean de nuevo

—Vaya…¿no se cansan?—piensa Genbu con una gota en la cabeza

—juju que interesante—dice Sharon

—No apoyes la pelea

—Pero si está interesante

—Ay…estás niñas no tienen remedio—piensa mientras niega con la cabeza—¡FUDO DETEN ESTO!

—¡SILENCIO LIBRA, NO TE METAS!—grita Viri molesta

—¡NO LE GRITES A GENBU!

—No me alces la voz

—Mocosa

—Anciano

—Inmadura

—jajaja mira quien habla, anciano inmaduro con complejo de chico de 15

—Mira enana, tu no tienes el derecho de hablarme de esa forma

—Cierra la boca, estúpido anciano intento de Dios, de ser no por mí, ya estarías muerto

—Ya me tienes harto, Shogyou Danzai

—gahhh no otra vez

—Fudo…—se escucha en el marco de la puerta

—¿QUÉ?

—Mier…A-Ariana—susurra Viri

—La misma

—Yo me largo—piensa el trío que nada más andaba de observador antes de empezar a caminar a la salida

—De aquí nadie se va—todos los presentes tragan grueso al ver un aura oscura rodeando a Ariana

—Ehmm—Fudo ve que Ariana se acerca a él—…yo…no hablaré sin un abogado

—jaja que chistoso—se acerca al muchacho tanto que puede sentir su respiración

—….¿qué vas a hacer?

—No te dolerá mucho, lo prometo—sonríe maliciosamente y toma a Fudo por la nuca

—Kyaa ¿lo vas a besar?—dice Viridiana molesta

—¿Existe algún problema?—besa a Fudo y al separarse de él lo muerde y lo azota contra el suelo

—Demonios…mi mamá va a hacer de Fudo mi nuevo padre—dice Xiomara asustada

—Ariana…no hagas eso—Genbu está confundido

—Mamaaaa, no quiero que sea mi padrastro

—No pienso hacerlo nada—susurra

—¿Entonces para que rayos me besaste?—pregunta molesto

—Por la simple y sencilla razón de que quería hacer sangrar un poco tus labios—sonríe

—¿Para qué quieres hacerme sangrar loca?

—Era eso…o tomarte—Fudo se sonroja y se aleja discretamente de ella

—Demonios, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza?—pregunta Genbu irritado—ustedes tapense los oídos—cubre los oídos de Sharon y Xiomara

—¿Qué?, pero si Geki ya nos habló del sexo—Sharon sonríe

—Atraigo puras locas a mi vida—susurra Fudo

—Te pudo haber ido peor—lo mira

—¿A sí?, ¿cómo?

—Digamos que…no te fue mal porque no me llama la atención la idea de cometer canibalismo—comenta sin darle importancia

—Esperen…¿que Geki qué?—Genbu parpadea un par de veces

—¿C-c-canibalismo?, ¿en serio?—Fudo mira a Ariana

—Acabo de decir que es una idea que no llama mi atención

—Bueno si pero…—hace una mueca—¿por qué yo?

—Si, ¿qué tiene él que no tengan Harbinger, Kiki o Genbu?—dice Viridiana

—Fudo….Fudo es virgen

—O_O—Fudo se sorprende—¿ellos no son vírgenes?

—Este…perdón…virgo, quería decir virgo

—¿Acaso tienes una obsesión por ese signo?—Genbu enarca una ceja

—Pues…sí, en todas mis vidas he sido "compañera" del santo de virgo

—Pero no quiero que el sea mi padre—interviene Xio

—Tranquila—sonríe levemente—la única persona a la que he amado con todo mi corazón esta…muerta ya así que…no amaré a nadie hasta mi próxima encarnación

—Vaya—Viridiana se siente apenada—¿esperarás tanto tiempo?

—Esperaremos—susurra—en fin—más animada— aquí hay dos personitas que tserán castigadas

—…

—Genbu, Sharon y Xiomara….váyanse antes de que me arrepienta

—CLARO—los tres se van corriendo sin dudar

—…que raros—con una gota en la cabeza—bien, ahora ustedes

—¿Qué nos harás?—Ariana se acerca a Fudo y acaricia su cabello—bien…ella está más loca que Paradox—piensa

—Ariana, ya déjalo—Viridiana trata de zafarse de la cuerda de Fudo

—¿Y si no lo dejo?

—….le llevas una buena cantidad de años

—jeje dime Fudo—lo toma del rostro y sonríe—¿preferirías que una mujer te besara?…o que lo hiciera una niña

—ehmm yo…

—Ariana...—hace una mueca

—¿Y si fueras tú a quien bese, Viri?

—Mínimo ella no me mordería—susurra Fudo

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—…ehmm tienes razón

—Déjalo, viólate a pegaso…o a Seiya si quieres

—¿A Haruto?—pregunta Ariana

—No, a él ni lo toques

—¿Y a él por qué no?—pregunta Fudo molesto

—Haruto me…

—¿Te qué?

—Me…me agrada—se sonroja— además besa bien—susurra esto último

—¿Cómo que besa bien?—Fudo se para molesto frente a Viri

—Mira nada más, ¿ahora quien se va a violar a quién?—dice Ariana despreocupada

—Explícame, ¿cómo que besa bien?

—Si tienes tanta curiosidad, puedes ir a besarlo y ya

—¿Qué rayos hacías besándolo?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo vejete

—…—molesto— suficiente, me largo

—tss cuanta tensión—susurra Ariana

**Con el trío que escapó**

—Creí que moriría—susurra Sharon

—Dime Xiomara...—empieza Genbu—¿tu mamá siempre es así?

—Llega a ser peor

—uff no me la imagino

—Bueno y…¿qué hacían ustedes juntos?—pregunta Xiomara

—¿Qué hacía Fudo en su cuarto?—pregunta Genbu

—Yo te pregunté primero

—Bueno, yo buscaba a Fudo, encontré a Sharon y ella se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlo—se encoge de hombros—ahora tú

—Viridiana curó a Fudo, él cayó inconsciente y no pudimos sacarlo del cuarto so…pasó la noche ahí

—Ahh, muy bien

—Hey Xio—susurra Sharon dándole un codazo—¿ese de ahí no es Haruto?

—uhmm—voltea hacia donde señala su amiga—sí, ¿y?

—¿No quieres ir a saludarlo?

—ehmm pues sí, vámos

Los tres caminan hacia Haruto, sin embargo a pocos pasos de llegar, Sharon jala a Genbu y se lo lleva lejos, dejando así a su compañera sola.

—Rayos, me dejaron sola—piensa

—Hola Xiomara—dice Haruto amablemente

—Hola—saluda con la mano y sonríe por debajo de la máscara—dime…¿qué haces?

—uhmm pues la verdad nada, yo quería hacer algo nuevo pero…todo está muy aburrido

—Bueno, podrías ponerte a recorrer las instalaciones de Palestra

—Ya lo he hecho

—ahh…—se sonroja—bien…¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo?

—Claro

—Vamos—lo toma de la mano

—Uhmm oye Xiomara

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo está Viridiana?

—Ahhh—con un poco de decepción—ella…ella está bien

—¿En serio?, ayer que la vi…lucía mal

—Sí pero ya está mejor—ríe levemente

—Bien…y ¿a dónde piensas ir?

—…buena pregunta

—jaja ya veo que no tienes idea—sonríe—¿te parece si almorzamos algo?

—Me parece una buena idea

Ambos se van caminando tomados de la mano, estaban muy tranquilos y no se dieron cuenta de que los observaban.

—Vaya…no puedo creerlo—sonríe—si le digo a Viridiana ella…—piensa un poco—ella quizás rompa su relación con Xiomara—suspira—ahh no puedo hacerle eso

—¿Por qué tan deprimido?

—Ahh Kiki

—¿En qué piensas?

—En Viridiana—dice sin pensar

—Wow, al parecer le han robado el corazón a Virgo

—¿Eh?—sacude la cabeza y vuelve a la realidad

—jajaja que perdido estás

—¿Qué?

—Oye…como que creo que ya te gusto decir "¿qué?"

—¿eh?

—pff en serio, ¿en que piensas?—Kiki ríe

—Creo que te había dicho que en Viridiana

—¿Lo decías enserio?, ¿y eso?, claro si se puede saber

—Esa mocosa me confunde

—No veo porque—Paradox aparece tras Fudo

—Ahh hola Paradox, ¿dónde estabas?—pregunta Kiki

—Por ahí—ríe—oye Fudo…te ves

—No estoy estresado

—Vaya, yo no iba a decirte eso

—Sí, sí estás estresado—interviene Kiki

—Cierto, Kiki tiene razón…mira tienes…unas cuantas canas

—No mientas

—No, es enserio—le arranca una—¿Ves?

—Oye—se soba un poco

—Hey…ola k ase?—llega Harbinger

—¿Tú también vas a empezar con esa estupidez?

—Ok ok no lo diré de nuevo…uhmm ¿han visto a Genbu?

—ahamm, salió corriendo para evitar la ira de Ariana

—…—los dorados enarcan una ceja ante la respuesta de Fudo

—etto…larga historia

—ahmm Fudo—Paradox se le acerca—tienes…el labio un poco rasgado

—Repito…larga historia

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, supongo que sí—suspira—aunque….

—…aja…continúa—dice Paradox

—Hey tierra llamando a Fudo—Myo

—tsss Haruto—susurra escupiendo el nombre

—¿Ah?

—¿Acaso el besa bien?—los dorados quedan con ojos de puntito

—¿Cömo demonios quieres que sepamos?—dice Harbinger molesto

—Sí Fudo, por si no te has dado cuenta Harbinger y yo somos hombres

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?—Paradox ladea la cabeza

—Porque…eso fue lo que dijo Viridiana

—….lo puedo averiguar—la geminiana sonríe

—Como quieras, por mi hasta puedes matarlo—el hindú sonríe y Paradox sale corriendo contenta

—Oye pedófila vuelve aquí—Harbinger va tras ella

—¿Te pasa algo?—pregunta Kiki

—No, nada—sonríe

—Bueno…luces un poco menos estresado

—Odio mi vida—suspira—además…la cabeza empezó a dolerme

—Yo creo que deberías ir a descansar

—…

—Kiki, Fudo, hola ¿Cómo están?

—Hola Yuna—responden al unísono

—Yo estoy bien—dice Kiki—Fudo está un poco…cansado

—uhmm ya veo—sonríe—bien, en ese caso los dejo, iré a entrenar con Koga—le brillan los ojos—los veo luego—se va

—ahhh el amor—Kiki sonríe y luego se da cuenta de que su compañero le dedica una mirada asesina

—¿Qué?

—ay…nada jajaja

—Yo…creo que tomaré tu consejo, iré a descansar

—Claro—ve a Fudo alejarse—bien, Paradox busca a Haruto, Harbinger trata de detenerla, Genbu…ni idea de dónde está, Seiya…está con Saori—aura depresiva—me he quedado solo

—Nee no estás solo

—¿uh?, ¿Quién eres?

—No puedo creer que no me reconozcas

—ahmm—entrecierra los ojos— Ahhh Rebecca

—jajaja la misma—sonríe—has crecido mucho Kiki

—Algo—se sonroja—que gusto me da volver a verte

—Sí, no te veía desde…bueno…hace mucho, veo que…eres caballero dorado de Aries

—Así es—la mira—tu…¿sigues siendo santo femenino?

—No que va, conservo la armadura pero no sé…como que ya no es mi época—ríe

—Por lo que…supongo buscarás sucesora

—Supones bien

—Ven, demos una vuelta y me platicas sobre cómo te ha ido

—De acuerdo

**Comedor de Palestra**

Ambos santos se encontraban en el comedor degustando su comida tranquilamente, por alguna extraña razón aún no se soltaban de la mano, sim embargo eso no parecía inmutar a ninguno de los adolescentes

—Hermoso—susurra Sharon escondida

—¿Sabes que no es bueno espiar a la gente?

—Lo sé, pero son tan tiernos Genbu

—¿Qué estamos viendo?—Paradox se acerca

—Vemos a Haruto y Xiomara—responde Sharon

—Paradox ¿qué haces aquí?

—Venía a comprobar si Haruto besa bien

—….

—Fudo me dijo que lo hiciera

—Y…te pidió eso ¿cómo por qué?

—No lo sé, supongo que tu amiguita le dijo algo con respecto a eso—interviene Harbinger

—No entiendo…pero tú no besaras a Haruto

—Un momento…eso quiere decir que ¿Viridiana ha besado a Haruto?

—No me digas eso—dice Sharon con los ojos llorosos

—Es una posibilidad

—Pero…pero…¿y Xiomara?, ella ama muchito a Haruto

—Eso no se discute—susurra Harbinger mientras mira a la pareja

—Mier…si Xiomara se entera…

—Lo mejor será quedarnos callados—Genbu suspira

—Nosotros no diríamos nada…el problema vendría siendo Fudo—dice Paradox

—Hay que vigilarlos…¿nos dividimos?

—Nosotros vigilamos a Fudo—dice Harbinger junto a Paradox

—Entonces…nos toca vigilar a Xiomara y Haruto—Sharon bufa

—¿Dónde estará Fudo?—susurra Paradox

—¿Meditando?

—¿Durmiendo?

—¿Peleándose con Viri?

—Entrando al comedor—dice Genbu

—Vamos Paradox—Harbinger se la lleva

—Bah…no la entiendo, primero quiere matarme y luego…y luego le preocupa que su maestra quiera hacerme daño

—Qué onda con este loco—susurra la geminiana

—shhh escuchémoslo

—acaso…¿quiere que sea dañado por ella misma?—suspira frustrado—si pudiera razonar mejor….pero me es imposible, este estúpido dolor de cabeza me está matando

—Hey amigo…¿estás bien?

—ehmm ¿Hola?—Fudo voltea

—Estas muy solo precioso

—aja…¿te conozco?

—Intenta adivinar mi nombre

—Ayyy no mames—piensa Paradox

—¿Qué rayos?

—Dime…¿qué cuentas guapo?

—jeje no me digas así—sonríe nervioso—dime cómo te llamas

—Scarlett, y ¿tú?...jaja que preguntas hago, es obvio, Fudo de Virgo

—…¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eres el caballero más hermoso, cómo no saberlo

—¿Quién demonios le dio ese título?—dice Harbinger indignado

—Verdad, Kiki y Genbu también son bellos

—¿Y yo?

—…ehemm tú…tú también tienes encanto—sonríe de lado

—Oye…no te tomes tanta confianza conmigo—dice Fudo y Scarlett lo ve de pies a cabeza—oye…no te veo el rostro pero…sé que está viéndome completo

—Exacto—ríe— tienes un cuerpo espectacular

—Pero qué descaro—piensa Harbinger

—Bueno yo…Fudo se sonroja—agradezco tus comentarios pero…ehmm tengo novia

—uhmm ¿y quién es la afortunada?

—Viridiana, Viridiana—piensa—Ariana—dice

—…

—Estúpida lengua, me has traicionado—piensa

—La directora

—aja

—Por lo que Xiomara…—escupe el nombre, lo cual le desagrado a Fudo—sería como tu hijastra

—Sí, básicamente

—jaja por favor, una hija es mucha responsabilidad, yo estoy libre

—Tienes razón, pero me agrada tener ciertas responsabilidades (?)

—Bueno…yo estoy disponible por si cambias de opinión, nos vemos

—Estoy bien tonto—dice Fudo

—jajaja quién te viera Fudo—el par de Dorados sale de su escondite—eres todo un mentiroso

—…no molesten

—Ahora que eres "novio" de Ariana…¿qué harás?—Harbinger ríe

—No sé—llorando internamente

—Pues piensa rápido o las cosas van a terminar mal

—Lo sé , lo sé, no presionen

* * *

Aquí le dejo porque si no me aturdo Q.Q jajaja espero subir pronto el sig capítulo .

Agradezco mucho los reviews y el apoyo de Sumiko! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Saint Seiya Omega NO me pertenecen**

* * *

—Ahora que eres "novio" de Ariana…¿qué harás?—Harbinger ríe

—No sé—llorando internamente

—Pues piensa rápido o las cosas van a terminar mal

—Lo sé, lo sé, no presionen

—Es que no puede ser…no sabía que podías ser tan mentiroso

—Pero…pero…tú me amas a mí ¿no Fudo?—Paradox se acerca a abrazarlo

—Por supuesto que no—la aparta bruscamente

—Que grosero—le enseña la lengua

—Perdón, pero estoy estresado

—¿Entonces qué harás?

—ahmm no sé, terminar con Ariana…una relación que no empezamos

—Si haces eso, la niñita esta no te dejará

—Tienes razón—se rasca la cabeza

—Mira…puedes decirle que…otra chica es tu novia—interviene Harbinger—….o vuélvete homosexual U.U

—Debes estar bromeando

—No bromeo, je

—Quizás…podría ser mi último recurso

—Bien…te dejamos para que pienses—Paradox y Harbinger se alejan

—Creo que estoy metido en un gran lío

**Comedor de Palestra**

Haruto y Xiomara se encontraban almorzando, bien, al principio solo era Haruto quien comía, Xiomara no había podido probar nada ya que no quería quitarse la máscara en presencia del chico.

Después de un rato, Haruto se percató de esto y logró persuadirla para quitarse su máscara, sin embargo al hacer esto, la chica opto por cubrirse el rostro con una mano, tomando una posición un tanto incómoda.

—ehmm Xiomara…si quieres buscamos otra manera de comer…si quieres yo me volteo

—jeje no, no es necesario—ríe levemente—estoy bien

—Yo no tengo problema en voltearme

—Haruto, así está bien—solo le muestra su sonrisa

—Bien—no muy convencido—terminando…¿te parece que demos una vuelta?

—¿Para qué?

—No sé, estirar las piernas un rato

—je está bien

—aiñ amo el amor—ríe levemente

—Sharon…no hables tan alto—la regaña Genbu

—No puedo evitarlo, es muy tierno

—Sí, lo que digas—tuerce los ojos y regresa su vista a los chicos—¿sabes?, si se comporta así con ella yo…dudo que le guste…Viridiana

—Yo digo que ese supuesto "beso" entre ellos fue un error

—Tal vez…mira ya se van

—Pues vamos tras ellos—jala a Genbu

—Hey—tratando de soltarse

—Bien Xio, vámonos—toma su mano

—ehmm—se sonroja por debajo de su máscara

—¿Pasa algo?

—jeje no nada

—¿Segura?—la chica asiente—de acuerdo—la jala y se alejan

Los dos chicos se van caminando tranquilamente sin percatarse de la presencia de Genbu y Sharon.

Xiomara iba metida en su mundo, no le importaba nada más que el hecho de estar caminando al lado de Haruto y que además él la estuviera tomando de la mano.

Haruto por su parte, se encontraba meditando en los sentimientos y pensamientos que comenzó a tener desde hace no mucho tiempo.

—mmm Haruto

—¿Sí?

—Yo…tengo que preguntarte algo—nerviosa

—…sí, ¿qué cosa?

—Pues bien ehmm…

—aja

—Mira…yo…

—¡XIOMARA, UN RATÓN!—gritan a lo lejos

—gahhh—se va corriendo

—¿Pero qué…?—Haruto se queda con una gota en la cabeza—¡ESPERA!

—hmmmm que raro—susurra Genbu al ver a la chica salir corriendo

—Yo quería saber qué le decía

—¡XIOMARA ESPERA!—Haruto corre tras ella— vaya que si es veloz

—puaj…con lo mucho que me gustan esos animales—va corriendo con los ojos cerrados y gracias a ello se tropieza, yendo a parar al piso

—¿Sabes?, deberías tener más cuidado

—…—levanta la vista—que amable…Fudo

—Oh…—la ayuda a levantarse—lo siento—sonríe de lado—¿por qué corrías?

—Hey ¿estás bien?—llega Haruto

—mmm ya veo—bufa molesto—bien, me voy

—Detente Fudo—la chica lo jala del brazo

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Bien…—piensa—si le digo lo del beso…se molestará…mejor mantengo mi boca cerrada—suspira—no es nada, sólo no estoy de humor

—¿Por lo de hace rato?

—Supongo que sí

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?, ¿quieres que hable con mi madre o Viridiana?

—No, no te molestes, cuando pase mi mal humor…hablaré yo mismo con ambas

—Como gustes

—Hola de nuevo, Fudo

—Scarlett—piensan los tres

—Hola—hace una mueca

—¿Qué buscas Scarlett?—pregunta Xiomara molesta

—Sólo venía a saludar a Fudo—se encoge de hombros— o ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo por ser novio de tu madre?

—¿Ah?

—hmm—Fudo se pone nervioso

—Te gustan mayores—Haruto sonríe de lado

—Wow que caras, parece que vieron un fantasma—dice Ariana pasando por ahí

—Mamá

—¿Mande?

—...es cierto que...¿que sales con Fudo?

—ah—sorprendida mira a Fudo fijamente—ah...si solo que yo...no quería decirte todavia

—hmmm ok supongo

—Bueno, no esten de vagos—seria— vayanse a entrenar, estudiar, leer, meditar, algo pero no se esten paseando

—Sí madre/señorita—dicen los 3 estudiantes al unísono antes de irse

—Con que...ahora resulta que soy tu novia

—Je es una historia muy graciosa—sonrie nerviosamente

—aja graciosa—enarca una ceja—¿qué ocurrió?

—Unaestudianteestátratandodeconquistarmeasiquenein ventéqueerasminoviaporquemilenguametraicionoynopud edecirelnombredeciertaniñaquemedesespera—dice rapidamente

—No te entendí nada Fudo

—Ok, más lento—suspira—una estudiante está tratando de conquistarme asi que me inventé que eras mi novia porque mi lengua me traicionó y no pude decir el nombre de cierta niña que me desespera

—Oh ya veo

—Ya decía yo que era mala idea venir aquí, me van a violar en serio

—Cálmate dramático

—No puedo calmarme

—Mira Fudo...ehmm Scarlett...no es mala persona y ademas...es ahmm guapa(?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si quieres salir de esto podrías "aceptarla" como tu...—traga grueso—novia

—Ni muerto

—jaja ok...sólo digo que puedes estar con ella y si no te agradó pues la dejas y ya

—Eso sería cruel—bufa

—Nada te complace

—Ya ves que no—suspira—desde que llegué aquí solo he tenido problemas, me pelee con una niña de bronce, casi muero, perdí cierta parte de mi orgullo, otra niña me corteja y ahora debo fingir que te amo...¿qué falta?

—Falta que seas violado—ríe—muchos líos para solo llevar un día aquí

—Eso es lo peor

—Ya, ya, tranquilo, todo mejorará

—Si claro...oh y a todo eso súmale un dolor de cabeza espantoso

—mmm

—Ariana

—Dime

—Mencionaste que en todas tus vidas has sido pareja del santo de virgo...entonces...fuiste novia de...ahmm

—¿Shaka?

—Sí

—Basicamente sí

—Eso quiere decir que Xiomara...es su hija

—Aja

—¿Violaste a Shaka mientras dormía o algo así?

—Yo creo que tú estas traumado—sonríe de lado— y bien...no se considera violación si no te niegas

—Ah—se sonroja

—jeje—lo mira— Viridiana también es mi hija

—hmmm si claro

—Es en serio

—Sí...no te creo

—Es mi...hija adoptiva

—Eso si me parece creíble—asiente levemente

—Nunca dije que fuera mi hija biológica

—Tienes razón, lo siento

—Bien yo...te dejo Fudo, tengo...cosas que hacer

—E-Esta bien

—Te veré luego—empieza a caminar pero se detiene y mira al caballero—uhmm...¿quisieras acompañarme?

—Bien...si me quedo vagando por ahí...podría meterme en más problemas, así que...supongo que sí te acompaño

—Tú te meterías en problemas incluso quedándote sentado en un solo lugar

—Oye...eso es cruel...pero creo que tienes razón—resopla—mínimo si estoy contigo corro menos riesgo de ser...mmm no de hecho no

—No te comeré, lo prometo—le guiña

—Eso espero, pero si intentas cualquier cosa...me veré obligado a atarte con la cuerda sagrada

—mmm me gustan los juegos rudos

—ehmm...¿sabes qué?, creo que mejor iré a buscar a Kiki

—Kiki está ocupado

—...bien...a Genbu

—No lo he visto desde que salió corriendo de la habitación

—De acuerdo ya, me voy contigo

—jaja pues no tienes de otra

—Puedo darme cuenta de eso

**Despacho**

Llegando a este sitio, Fudo simplemente se fue a tender a un sillón y trató de relajarse un rato para ver si se le quitaba el dolor de cabeza.

Por su lado Ariana empezó a ver los registros de los estudiantes, tanto de los que seguían en Palestra como de los caídos en la anterior batalla. Fudo pudo darse cuenta de que había algo que estaba molestando a Ariana, ya que Ariana daba vueltas por el despacho "aparentemente" buscando y ordenando los datos, sin embargo el que estuviera caminando tanto en círculos era una clara señal de su molestia.

Pasado un largo rato de verla caminando como "tonta", Fudo se quedó dormido, para sorpresa de Ariana. Ella decidió dejarlo descansar un rato y siguió con sus asuntos.

Con el transcurso del tiempo, ella estuvo entrando y saliendo del lugar, así como los demás dorados que también estuvieron entrando y saliendo un par de veces, descolocándose un poco al ver a Fudo dormido sin inmutarse por el ruido de sus pequeñas discusiones. Ariana harta del escándalo terminó corriéndolos, quedando de nueva cuenta sola con el chico.

—je...tal parece que tiene el sueño pesado—ríe por lo bajo mientras lo ve—Fudo...perdóname, tu dolor de cabeza te lo provoqué yo—suspira—la verdad es que ahora espero no haber hecho mal...uh?—ve a Fudo despertar de golpe—¿pasa algo malo Fudo?

—mmm no—se sienta y sacude la cabeza—tuve un sueño raro je

—¿A sí?, ¿qué soñaste?, claro...si se puede saber

—Con el señor Marte—ladea la cabeza y hace una mueca

—Ok eso si es bizarro

—Supongo que es algo raro—sonríe levemente—pero no solo estaba él, había otras dos personas...y él estaba, muy molesto...creo que quería dañar a una de las otras dos personas presentes

—mmmm pues yo no sé

—pff—resopla—al menos ya no me duele la cabeza

—Me alegro por tí—Fudo se levanta y se acerca a ella—...¿qué?

—Tú...no vuelvas a besarme de improvisto

—Bien, de ahora en adelante te avisaré cada vez que quiera hacerlo

—No, no lo vuelvas a hacer—deja salir un risa baja

—¿Acaso no te agrada cómo beso?—hace un puchero

—Estás grande para andar haciendo pucheros—agacha la cabeza

—¿Eso es un "no me gusta cómo besas"?

—Ariana—gruñe

—Ok ok perdón

—Perdonada—silencio sepulcral—bien...ehmm...tú...¿eres un santo retirado?

—aja—un poco descolocada por la pregunta

—¿Qué hiciste con tu armadura?, ¿se la diste a tu hija?

—uhmmm no, aquí esta—le muestra un collar que tenía su clothstone—tenía pensado dársela pero...la armadura la rechazó

—Ya veo

—Sí—bufa—por eso...voy a ver aquí en Palestra quien es buena candidata para usarla

—O sea...sólo las chicas podrán competir por ella

—Así es

—Eso es medio discriminatorio

—Pues si jeje pero así son las cosas

—Ojala no se maten unas a las otras por una simple armadura...de plata

—De hecho serán dos armaduras

—¿Alguien más busca sucesora?

—Así es

—mmm supongo que será entretenido

—Puede ser—se apoya en su mano—¿se quedarán a ver?

—¿Quiénes?

—Ustedes, los de oro

—Ah...no lo sé...los demás yo digo que sí...mientras que yo...si yo no me canso de ser acosado, es lo más probable

—jajaja tranquilo, por ahora estas "a salvo" porque eres mi nuevo novio

—Por alguna extraña razón eso no me tranquiliza

—No veo por qué no—ríe

—No te burles, a mi no me da gracia—la mira fijamente por unos momentos y se acerca más a ella

—gahh—palidece—ok no me burlo...aléjate ya...alej—siente una presión en los labios. Se descolocó un poco pero terminó correspondiendo al beso dado por el guardián de Virgo.

—Aria...—entra al despacho sin tocar y se queda helada en la entrada—kyaaa

—hmpp—ambos se separan

—No puede ser—sale corriendo

—¡VIRIDIANA!—Ariana intento ir tras ella pero se detiene

—Demonios...no sé ni porque hice eso—dice Fudo nervioso—perdón Ariana

—N-no te preocupes—se muerde el labio—yo debí apartarte, ahora debo hablar con ella

—Hablaré yo con ella—decidido sale del despacho a buscar a la chica

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?—Ariana se deja caer, confundida

* * *

wuuu hola, volví :D. Lamento la tardanza, salí de vacaciones hace un mes, sin embargo había tenido un bloqueo horrible (ademas mucha flojera)que... bueno...pido disculpas xP

Agradezco mucho los reviews.


End file.
